


Of love and hate

by oathkceper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Hate, Love, all one needs, because i don’t have a lady knight with fucking amazing legs to do it for me, i’m only here to soothe my own broken heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkceper/pseuds/oathkceper
Summary: Jaime and Brienne had never seen themselves and their feelings for what they ought to be; he was inexperienced to true love, and she was inexperienced to true hate, but they had lived as though it was what controlled their every thought.





	Of love and hate

Jaime had known hate more than he had known love, though he had always thought it to be the other way around. 

Loving Cersei was a hateful act; the regret and guilt curled around his consciousnesses in ways that forced his heart strings to tie in nooses that strangled his heart to near suffocation. He felt the pain of the love he held for her in every breath he took, for each pass of air through his lungs was a reminder that he was not yet free of the torment his dear sister had caused him, even in her kindest days. 

Love had disguised the hate, and even after that the facade had dropped, Jaime found himself falling even further into the depths of the agonising temptation that was his sister because if it were the love the Gods gave him, he was going to grasp every ounce of it that he could to avoid the pity of living out his life alone.

Alone not physically, but alone emotionally in his feelings. 

But love was no phantom to Jaime’s heart, only to his mind that had imorisoned itself with the belief he was only ever meant to abide by the loving hate he had for Cersei.

Love - raw, passionate, true, selfless love - had crept up on the Golden Lion for the first time in his many years. Maybe it was the shock and disbelief of the successful hunt that love had lead on the usual predator that had made Jaime’s conscious unbelieving of the feelings that had transpired unknowingly in his broken down heart. 

Brienne of Tarth had known love more than she had known hate, though she too had always thought it to be the other way around. 

Love was the motivator behind her honour and loyalty, it had flooded her heart in holy waves that had flowed through her bloodstream with the same burning passion of the oceans held captive in her eyes.

Given to her by her mother, then by her brother, and finally by her father, love had conquered the self consciousness of her unconventional beauty, it had fuelled her strength and it had been the motivator behind her oaths she had sworn. 

Brienne had thought hate to be an untamable power that consumed her every nerve during battle, that it was a more desirable part of herself that bled through the cracks and cuts on her skin to show the true beast within her beauteous soul. She thought that she had stemmed from the root planted in belief that the hate she felt for herself and for those who dared dishonour her were the reason behind her inner predatorial lioness. 

Love had been the true reason, but as young as she was, she had been too naive to see that her true strength lay within her kind soul. That love drove her to want to defend the innocent from evil, whether it be from simple harsh words, or from a deadlier threat to life as the earth knew it. Brienne held a raw, passionate, true, selfless love and devotion that helped her in more ways than she had believed hate did. 

Jaime and Brienne had never seen themselves and their feelings for what they ought to be; he was inexperienced to true love, and she was inexperienced to true hate, but they had lived as though it was what controlled their every thought.

They were bound like the sun and moon, together they shed the light of life upon those who were lucky enough to wake after battle at Winterfell, and continued to protect the ones who slept peacefully by fulfilling their oaths to themselves. 

They loved like a lion and lioness, a true and dependant love that lasted a lifetime, a love that Jaime found as much pride in as that held within his heart that Brienne had revived upon freeing his mind from the imprisonments of its former beliefs of love.

True hate had no place in their lives, Jaime had survived the long road it had taken him down and it had led him directly into the strong arms of his Lady Knight, and so hate proved to be the path towards love; a path made of death, destruction, pain, and suffering, but every torment his sister had put him through had been the reason for his motivation to get to where he truly was meant to be. 

Living in the arms of the woman he loved, who in turn laid down her beliefs of hate to lay with him instead. 

 


End file.
